In general, a user generates media data that he or she wants, such as a photograph and moving images, using a mobile telecommunication terminal with a camera, e.g., a cell phone or a Personal Digital Assistants (PDA). If a user intends to share the media data with his friend, he or she can transmit the media data stored in a mobile telecommunication terminal to a wired terminal such as a Personal Computer (PC). Then, the user accesses an internet network through the wired terminal, retrieves a web page to which to transmit the media data and shares the media data on the retrieved web page. When the media data is shared on a web page, other users can access the web page, which has received the media data, via the internet and download the corresponding media data.
In such prior art, a user, who wants to share media data, used to share media data generated through a mobile telecommunication terminal on a web page using an internet network, and then other users could download the media data. However, when the media data is shared in this way, a problem occurs in that other users, besides the friend with whom the user wishes to share, are able to access the web page and download the media data.
In addition, a problem exist in that the friend that the user wishes to share is required to access the web page via an internet using a wired terminal and download the shared media data in order to download the media data.
Therefore, the present invention provides an apparatus for transmitting media data using social intimacy between users and a method thereof.